


I find a random kid on a street of course I have to adopt him

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Adoption, Father Figures, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Pigsy needs answers for Red Son's presence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I find a random kid on a street of course I have to adopt him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “It’s really scary for me when you do things like this.”

Like in fights before, Pigsy found himself carrying MK and Mei back to the noodle shop. Except, this time, Red Son followed. The pig demon wanted to interrogate them, to try and figure out what had gone down in the few hours that MK and Mei had been alone before Pigsy, with Sandy and Tang, had managed to get inside.

But he could guess from Iron Fan’s sleeve burning.

He set MK and Mei down at the table and headed into the kitchen. He hated the fact that he had to do this, but he found himself pre-heating frozen noodles. It made the chef in him very sad, but it saved time. When Pigsy poked his head out, it was to find Red Son still standing.

Okay, maybe he had a bit of a soft spot for lost-looking kids. “Sit down,” he ordered. The redhead jolted, looking around before pointing to himself. “Yes, you.” MK patted the seat next to him and Red Son carefully settled next to him.

Pigsy came out with the first aid kit and three steaming bowls of (frozen) noodles. "It’s really scary for me when you do things like this,“ he said as he settled next to MK and started examining him.

“Sorry, Pigsy.”

“Sorry.”

“Um…sorry?” Red Son offered, clearly confused. Pigsy stared at him. “What?”

“Eat those, you look like a stick.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And stop calling me sir.”

“Yes s-” Red Son shut his mouth, now looking distressed. Pigsy made a mental note of how that look faded as MK patted him on the shoulder.

Yeah, he really needed an explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> I take drabble prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr!


End file.
